


Vampire!Lock Fluff

by Flangst



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bestiality?, Cuddling, Fluff Ahoy, M/M, Nudity, Vampire Sherlock, Werewolf John, halloween ficlet, i suck at titles okay, not really - Freeform, sherlock can transform into a bat, sherlock has a nice butt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5248469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flangst/pseuds/Flangst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a just a way for me to write something for Halloween and do something about my writer's block. Maybe I'll do more with this au if I'm feeling it later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vampire!Lock Fluff

“I’m ho–thhppt! What–?”

John brushed at the small black thing fluttering about his head before realizing what it was. The creature continued to circle his head, his tiny voice sending up a cacophony of squeaks, before he finally came to rest in John’s hair. John chuckled, feeling the bat’s rapid panting against his skull.

“Miss me?”

The bat gave what may have been a reproachful chirp.

Stretching achy muscles, the werewolf wandered into their bedroom and sprawled out on the duvet, sighing happily. The bat crawled down over his face, prompting more spluttering, and crept under his work shirt. John squirmed as he felt tiny claws and soft fur brushing his skin. Soft chittering emitted from under his shirt, and then a minuscule tongue was licking at his belly. 

“Hhhhhh–that feels… ah! Tickles,” he breathed, nerves sparking pleasantly as the bat made his way back up his shirt. Finally a black-furred face popped out through his collar, icy blue eyes narrowed with sly purpose. He began licking at John’s chin, prompting a giggle from the doctor. John reached out and gently patted the fluffy black fur and there was a tiny sigh of satisfaction from the bat. 

“You know, you don’t need to transform to cuddle with me. If you’re shy, or whatever–I’ll always want to cuddle with you.”

There was a loud pop, and the weight on his body increased considerably. John smiled up into the face of Sherlock Holmes, who was happily nude and stretched languorously over him. Six feet of ivory-skinned detective wriggled happily atop his werewolf lover, who was quickly becoming interested in the proceedings. Sherlock buried his face against John’s neck, inhaling deeply.

“I missed you,” he rumbled, tongue flicking out to taste John’s scent, licking over the two faint fang marks, his claiming bite. 

“Mmm.” John rans his his hands up and down Sherlock’s back, cupping his plush arse and squeezing. The vampire finally kissed him, nipping playfully at his lower lip with razor-edged fangs but not breaking the skin. John moaned and kissed back, more and more grateful with every passing second that he had no plans for the rest of the night.


End file.
